


Love is in the air, and in a magic potion

by Quilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dark Thor (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gentle Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Thor (Marvel), Poor Loki (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilla/pseuds/Quilla
Summary: Thor is completely and madly in love with a boy named Loki, however, Loki does not correspond to his love and he even has his own family.Heartbroken and vengeful, Thor encounters a "wizard" who claims that he can fix all his problems.





	1. Hit me baby one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time writing and I hope you like it

He was looking for a cake on the supermarket near his house. It was so close that he had not even needed to drive a car. He would have preferred to go to a bakery, it was his mother's birthday after all, but the work had not given him time to get something better and it was past ten.

 

He took a chocolate cake with strawberry glaze, paid for it and then headed for home. It was not long before he arrived. Since he had the cake, he had enough time to write a card and decorate it. He wait for the traffic light to turn green and cross the street. 

 

However, just at that moment he hear how someone played the clackson stridently. What he felt afterwards was how something hit him so hard that  threw him to the ground. It was a car.   
The next thing he heard was the door opening and someone coming down.

 

“Fuck… please, please tell me you’re not dead”

 

His mind was dizzy, everything was moving. Then he felt a cool hand against his cheek.

 

“Hey sir”- someone speaking- “hey”

 

He close his eyes and open them again to make the dizziness go.  What he saw after that made his heart stop and something hit his body probably harder than the car. 

 

It has to be an angel. It was impossible for a human being to be that beautiful, that perfect.

_ God _

 

_ Those red lips _

 

_ Those green eyes! _

 

“Hey”

 

_ His voice _

 

“Hey mister!”

 

_ Mister _

 

_ Wait, What? _

  
  


Suddenly, he came back to reality and took the hand that the stranger offered to help him stand. 

 

“Wha-what happened?”

 

“Oh thank goodness! I thought you were gone”.

 

“You-you hit me with that delivery car! You’re in so much trouble kid”.

 

“No! please, just listen to me. I’m terribly sorry for what I did, I know it was irresponsible and I could have killed you but please, please don’t sue me. I just finished to pay the rent and my girlfriend is pregnant. I was super late to take the car back to the deposit that’s why I was running and- I-I would pay for the hospital. Just-please don’t sue me”

Thor took a minute to look at the handsome young men in front of him. How old was he? 18? 19? And his girlfriend was pregnant?! God, he had been extremely careful to not get any of the girls he slept with pregnant when he was that age and-Wait. A girlfriend? That perfect being was already taken?! Hell no.

 

“Si- Sir?”- the older one looked at the boy’s anguished face and then the pizza delivery car. He couldn't help an intriguing internal smile.

 

“Tell me boy, do you even have the money to pay the hospital”

 

He looked down. Good.

 

“Let me guess. You probably are 18, not enough money for college, public school, got your highschool sweetheart pregnant in prom dance, your parents kick you out and now you’re working as a pizza deliver to pay the rent of the cheap place where you two live. Am I wrong?”

 

The boy kept his eyes on the ground. 

 

“No, you’re not sir”.

 

“Well, in that case it would be very cruel of me to sue you, don’t you think?”

 

“Wha-What? You aren’t going to sue me?”

 

“Yes, you are lucky that it was nothing very serious. But I will give you one condition”

 

“Of-of course sir”- the boy was so nervous he was stuttering. How cute.

 

“Give your address and your number, so I can visit you and your girlfriend tomorrow and know if you’re telling me the truth”.

 

“I- I would be glad. Please wait a second”.

 

Thor watched as the boy went to the car and leaned over to look for something, giving him a good view of his ass. Shit. He was aware that he was provoking him?

 

He came back with a piece of paper. 

 

“Here it is, sir”

 

“Thor”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s my name”

 

“Ohhh, yeah I didn’t even ask you that! You must think me clueless”.

 

A small smile formed on both faces.

 

“So”

 

“I-What?”

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”.

 

“Oh right! Dear god what is happening to me?! I’m Loki”.

 

“Well  _ Loki,  _ nice to meet you.  I'll go to your place at 6 o'clock. It's Sunday after all. Any problem?”

 

“No, it’s perfect. We can invite you dinner if you want”.

 

“I would love to” 

  
He wanted to continue the conversation but the boy did not give him a chance.   
  


“I almost forget it! I have to go to the car deposit. I have to go. Once again, sorry for the accident. See you tomorrow”.

  
He just got in the car and left.   
  


Thor looked at the car for a few seconds. Then he went back to the supermarket, he had to buy a new cake.    
  


While he waited to pay, he read the piece of paper. It had the boy's number and his address.

 

Already in his mother's house, he was still thinking about the young man and the fact that the next day he would visit him. He and _his pregnant girlfriend_ , he thought as he furrowed his eyebrows. But no, he should not let that bother him. He would take care of that problem.   
  


The boy would be his, it would only be a matter of time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Guess who’s coming to dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe so many people liked the first chapter! Thank you for all your comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Here's the second chapter.

It was sunday morning. 

 

He awoke to the feeling of wetness in his pants.  _ Dear god. _ Couldn't the boy leave him alone in his dreams at least?!

 

After cleaning himself, Thor decided to do some exercise. When he had been younger he expended all his free time at the gym, however, now there were a few times during the week when he had time to do it. He was already 34, he wanted to keep his six-pack until he were at least 45. So he put on his sweatshirt and went to the park. He ran for almost an hour. When he was heading back, he accidentally stepped on a brochure. 

 

_ Can’t be with your beloved?  _

_ Unrequited love? _

_ Terribly rejected? _

 

_ Dr. Strange will solve all your problems! _

  
  


There was no phone number, but a direction appeared in the small letters. 

 

‘Dr strange? Sure. Like this guy would be a real doctor!’ Thor though. But still…he kept the brochure, just in case. 

 

_ Can’t be with your beloved? _

 

He couldn't help to think about Loki. 

 

What the hell was going on with him? He just meet the boy and had one conversation with him. Was this some kind of twisted love at first sign cliche? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

 

He put the brochure in his pocket and headed for home.

  
  


~●~●~●~●~

  
  


He was at the door with a bottle of ice te in his hand. He originally thought about bringing champagne but went against that idea after reconsidering the fact that  _ his _ boy was underage and his damned girlfriend was damm pregnant.

 

With a sigh, he finally knock.

 

And the door was opened.

 

_ Fuck _ . Was the first thought that went through his mind. How old was this girl? She looked like 16! He had expected someone at least the same age as Loki. 

 

He couldn't help to notice the inhaled belly, covered with a loose dress and a  denim jacket . At least 4 or 5 months. 

 

Then the blond petite girl said.

 

“Oh, you must be Thor! Please come in. I’m Sigyn, by the way”.

 

He handed the bottle to her.

 

“You didn’t have to”- answered her with a sweet smile on her pretty face.

 

The apartment was, as he had imagined, small but at least it was all clean and organized. There were two sofas, one was for two people, on the living room, and a tv with just local cable. And of course, as they didn’t have heating, it was chilling inside. 

 

“Lokilove, Thor is here”

 

Thor clenched his fists at the mention of the pet name.

 

“I’m coming Sigynbabe”

 

_ Seriously? _

 

If these two kept talking like that he was going to be sick! What were they? Teenag…?  _ Oh right. _

 

Finally, Loki appeared through a thin door next to the kitchen. He was wearing black pants, a white polo shirt and a black jacket.  Seeing his outfit, and Sigyn’s, he went to the conclusion that the little couple wanted to impress him. They choose to dress that way when, he was sure, a normal day Loki would just be all day in yoga pants and some loose rock band t-shirt, and she in pants for pregnant women and some other loose t-shirt.

 

“I’m sorry, I was taking the clothes out of the washing machine. I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“Me too. Listen, I don’t want to make you two feel uncomfortable or…”

 

“No!, Of course not”- the boy really meant it- “Please, we are in an enormous debt with you, don't ever feel uncomfortable”

 

He could see the desperation in those green eyes, how he loved it. 

 

“Ok, but I want you to never feel uncomfortable too” 

 

After that Sigyn invited him to sit with Loki on the table while she  the brought the pasta. 

 

“So… was everything alright after I left?”- yep, he was still worried that Thor could change his mind and sue him. 

 

“Yes, everything went fine. Well,  I still had to go back and look for a new cake. But apart of that-”

 

“Wait. You had a cake with you?”

 

“Amm yes, it was for my mother’s birthday and-”

 

“Oh my god, I didn’t even notice that! I’m such a clueless and thoughtless person.”

 

“Oh come on, everybody can commit mistakes.”

 

“But still…, is there some way I could pay you back for it?”

 

_ Oh, there are many ways pretty thing.  _ Wait what? What the hell was that?

 

“There’s no need to…”

 

“Maybe I can do something for you”

 

_ Well, you can sit on my lap and mount me until _ \- Ok, that creepy internal voice had to stop. 

 

“Don’t worry, It was nothing. Really”- he gave the boy a gentle smile, as a way to assure him that he had nothing to fear.

 

“Ok, if you say so”- he answered with relieved smile. 

 

After that, Sigyn came with a bowl with pasta and another with salad. Then she brought three glasses for the ice te. 

 

The pasta was good. It wasn’t the best he had ever tried, but it was acceptable. 

 

They chatted about a lot of small subjects, how was work during the week, what kind of music do you like, what kind of movies do you like, etc.

 

He prevent himself for asking about family and how the blond girl had got pregnant. 

 

“So Thor, what do you do for a living?”- she gently asked. 

 

_ Speaking of the Queen of Rome.  _ Shut up!

 

“Well, I’m a lawyer and I work on Asgard Associates”

 

The couple looked at him with wild eyes.

 

“The company that is owned by Odin Borson?”- Loki asked.

 

“Yes, he is my father”

 

Loki’s mouth opened with awe.

 

_ Oh Loki, you can put that mouth in my _ \- You sick pervert. 

 

“So your last name is…”- Loki was having trouble assimilating the situation. 

 

“Borson, Thor Borson”

 

Then the phone ring. 

 

“Oh hug, I will take it. Excuse me”- Sigyn got up and went to their bedroom. 

 

“So, Are you still surprised?”- He said teasingly. The boy blinked slowly, as coming back to reality.

 

“I… well, I can’t denied that I was extremely surprised when you mention that your father is Odin Borson, I mean he is the best lawyer in the city and I admire him very much because…”

 

“Because?...”

 

“I always wanted to be a lawyer”

 

Oh. And coincidentally, he was a lawyer too. How pretty and small the world was.

 

“Well, maybe I could help you.”

 

“You-you will?”

 

“Yes, we’re looking for new assistans and I can recommend you. I’m just going to need your school grades.”

 

“Sure umm, let me bring them to you.”

 

Thor saw how the teenager went almost flying to their room and came back in a minuscular time. Not even noticing his girlfriend still on the phone, he though with a smile. 

 

“Here they are”

 

Wow

 

Just...wow

 

He got excellent grades in everything. Even in physical education, with a honorific mention for being the basketball captain. He usually didn’t believe stereotypes, but he had thought that the boy was one punk/hipster/geek tipe for the way the dressed. 

 

“So… what do you think?”

 

“This is amazing, I will speak to my father. I’m just going to need your CV.”

 

“Yes sure , It’s ok if I go to your office?”

 

_ My my… what a naughty boy! In the office? Well, as long as we keep the door closed-  _ Seriously, S.T.O.P.

“It would be perfect you can give your CV and I can interview you. Here, let me give you the address”

 

Loki gave him a paper where he write the address and the phone number of the company. 

 

“I’m  so ashamed to ask this, but, is it necessary to go with a suit?”

 

“Well, It’s preferable. But, since It’s going to be me the one who will interview you, a formal outfit will go.”

 

“Oh god. Thank you!, the only suite I have is my prom one.”- he said with a giggle.

 

Thor let go a little laugh too. 

 

He saw Loki’s hand was just inches away from his own. Will it be too soon? Will Loki think it was just a friendly manner?

 

All his thoughts came down when Sgyn came back from the bedroom. Crying.

 

“Sigynbabe, What’s wrong?”

 

“Lokilove, you wouldn’t believe what happened. Amora said she It’s going to make a baby shower in my honor! Could you believe that? I haven’t seen or heard anything about her in months and now she comes saying that she will take care of her little sister. What a hypocrite!”

 

Thor almost pity her. 

 

However, he knew this was a very delicate subject for the couple, he had to leave then alone. Even if that was the last thing we wanted to do. 

 

“Well guys, I must be heading home. It was a very nice dinner. We will see each other tomorrow Loki.”

 

“To-tomorrow?”- asked the blonde girl drying her tears.

 

“Oh Sigynbabe, I have an interview in Asgard Associates.”

 

“Oh Lokilove that’s fantastic”- she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

 

Thor, of course, was  clenching his fists.

 

“Ok  you two lovebirds. See you tomorrow Loki. Nice to meet you Sigyn.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, please come to visit any other time. I will have dinner ready.”- she was really sweet, wasn’t she?

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

 

The first thing he did when he reached his pet house was to search the brochure.

 

He wasn’t that  desperate but… just in case.

 

Wait a minute

 

Wait a fucking minute

 

That girl had said Amora?

 

Her sister’s name was Amora?

 

He had to make Loki his before that bitch reappeared in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of suspence till the next chapter.
> 
> See you soon <3


	3. Billie Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos <3 As you can see, I added some tags *wink wink*

Why?

Of all the sisters in the world…  _ she _ has to be hers?

Great. Just great.

He still remembered all the terrible things she had done  to Jane and him. And now he was remembering Jane too. Just great.

~•~•~•~

 

It all started when he was finishing college, just 23 years old. He and Amora had dated for six months, but the relationship wasn’t working. She was extremely possessive and didn't get along with any of his friends. She, of course, didn’t take the break up really well and swore she would find the way to make him regret his decision. 

Two months passed and he meet Jane, a beautiful girl who, without him knowing, went to the same high school as him.

She made sure to remembered him his basketball captain past.Sometimes she said:

“What team? Wildcats!”

“Put your head in the game, Thor”

And everytime that made him laugh.

It was obvious for everybody that she had a crush on him, but he wasn’t sure if he was in the mood for a new relationship.

However, when Jane told him that she was in love with him on Fandral’s party, he said that he felt the same and kissed her.

Everything was working well, until one day Amora appeared in his door with a pregnancy exam in her hand.

“It’s impossible”

“Of course not Thor! It’s not like you and me never had sex”

“But I always used protection!”

“You can’t be one hundred percent sure that it’s going to work! Why can’t you just assume your fucking responsability?! Grow up Thor”

The hardest part was to tell Jane about the problem. After all,  she was his girlfriend. 

“Are you sure it's yours?”

“What do you mean?”

“ You only know that she is truly pregnant and she is not faking it, but are you certain that the baby it’s yours?”

“Well, the last time we were together was five months ago”

“So she must have five or more months. Tell her to get another exam to see how much time the pregnancy has. If she have less months, then that’s not your baby”.

Three months.

She had been pregnant for three months.

"You can’t do this to me!”

“Of course I can! The last time we had sex was five months ago! And now the doctor says that you have three fucking months. Listen, i’m going to  forget that all of this happened and we will never see eachother again”.

“Hell no! You’re not leaving me for that bitch!”

“Don’t you dare call Jane a bitch when you are the one who is pregnant and tried to make your ex believe he was the father”.

“Then I don’t care about anything. If you don’t accept this fucking baby, I am going to get rid of it”.

Thor felt pity for the unborn child, but that wasn't his problem.

“Look Amora, you’re old enough to know what you’re doing. You’re not my lover and that kid is not mine. I owe you nothing”

Without saying more, Thor left the hospital.

After that, he and Jane found no more compilations for  their relationship… for a while.

They were together for almost four years, until they both agree that it wasn’t leading them to anything. That and the fact that Thor discovered new aspects of his sexuality.

He still feel a little guilty for not having the same feelings as Jane when they realised their romance had no future.

They promised that  they would still be friends. But, over the years, that promise was long forgotten.

 

~•~•~•~•~•

Thor focus his mind and stopped thinking about Amora just because it was 3 o'clock, the time he and Loki had agreed on the meeting.

Just in that moment he received a call from his secretary.

“Mr. Borson. There is a teenager named Loki Laufeyson here. He says he has an appointment with you”.

“Yes, please Natasha let him in”.

When the boy walked in Thor had to hold his breath.

Loki was wearing black  _ tight  _ pants, a white dress shirt and a black tie. He looked really good.

“Hello Thor… ehh I mean Good morning Mr. Borson”.

With a chuckle Thor indicated him where to sit down. The interview went really well and that plus the boy’s CV where enough for the job.

“Ok Loki. I must inform you that the job is yours”

“Wh-what? Really?”

“That’s right. You can start the next week. We want to have all the new assistens here for a capacitation process and-”

Thor couldn’t finish what he was saying because Loki had already put his arms around his chest for a tight hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won’t disappoint you Thor. I promise.”

“Hmmm”- Thor hugged him back, putting his arms around his little body, and smelled his hair.

“Mr. Borson, Mr. Dashing rejected the girl he had to interview for one of the assistant jobs and-” - Natasha open the door and froze- “Oh… excuse me Mr. Borson, I didn’t want to interrupt anything”.

With that Thor came back to reality and gently put Loki aside.

“Oh no no Natasha, don’t worry. Loki eh… I mean Mr. Laufeyson was really happy because he get the job”.

“Oh, then congratulations Mr. Laufeyson. But Mr. Borson, I also came to remember you that you have a conference in half an hour.”

“Then I should be leaving, you know to give you time.”- said Loki

“Yes yes, you start the next monday at 8:00 am. Come right to my office”.

“I will, and thank you again”- he took his hand and shaked him a goodbye- “ See you soon Miss”- he said to Natasha.

“See you soon Mr. Laufeyson”.- she said with a smile.

After Loki left, Natasha looked at Thor with a smug smile.

“Loki and me are just friends, if you were asking”.

“Of course… you don’t need to explain me anything”- her voice was so sarcastic that it hurt- “Twenty minutes for the conference”- she said looking at her watch and leaving his office.

“I will be punctual”- he said more to himself.

So, Loki was going to work as one of his assistants now. And he had  _ hugged  _ him, and that had felt really nice. Maybe in some time he could get much more than just a hug.

He took the brochure of his wallet.

_ ‘Just in case’-  _ he repeated to himself before heading to his conference.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter :D


	4. Hey Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos <3

As Thor said, Loki started working for the company on Monday. However, little that he knew that his new boss (oh yeah, Thor was his boss) had  installed small hidden cameras in the boy’s office. Why? The answer was pretty simple. 

 

Right now, Thor was looking at Loki when he was separating some papers about a meeting. He was dressed with the same outfit that he wore at the interview, the only difference was a black sacco dress up (courtesy of his boss of course). 

 

Thor couldn't help to look at the way the boy gathered his hair behind his ear, how he wrinkle his little nose when he didn’t understand something… he repressed himself for thinking about that and hit his desk with fury. Then, he closed his laptop. 

 

_ What the hell have you done to me? _

 

What was going on with him? He was a fully grown up man, he has one of the best jobs this city could offer, he could have any woman he wanted… and still, he chose to be  in love with a teenanger. Not only that, a teenanger who has his girlfriend pregnant.

 

His crisis did not last long, since Fandral appeared by the door of his office.

 

“Mr. Dashing please don’t-Oh stop it Fandral, you know you can’t enter like that!”

 

“Oh c'mon Nat, i’m just going to tell Thor about the party!”

 

“Fine”- she finally give up and let him in- “But don’t tell Mr. Odin Borson about this”- with that, she left them alone. 

 

“So, I suppose you heard our little discussion?”

 

“You supposed well, and I told you many times that Nat is extremely professional. You can’t expect her to break the rules.”

 

“Yeah yeah I know. Anyway, your father and I were talking about the company’s anniversary. I suggested that we should do an elegant party at the West Hotel, and guess what he said”

 

“No?”- he said teasingly

 

“I appreciate your faint on me, but he said yes”

 

“You’re kidding”

 

“Nop, he said that it would be a good opportunity to engage employees with the company and make them feel more incorporated”

 

“Well congratulations then”- he was truly happy for his friend

 

“Mr. Borson, Loki has the papers ready for the report and Mr. Dashing, could you please order your assistant to do something more than just open her legs for you? Otherwise I would inform Mr. Odin Borson about this situation and get her fired.”

 

“As nice as always Miss Romanov, but don't worry, I would speak to that girl. And if she still don't understand, with the pain of my heart, I will fire her myself.”

 

“Well i’m glad to hear that. Now excuse me gentleman, I have work to do” -right after she walked of the office, Fandral closed the door.

 

“So… who is this Loki?”

 

“He is my assistant”- Fr gave him a smug smile- “No!, i’m not fucking with him if you were wondering”

 

“Sure. I think he already has  _ assisted _ you.”

 

“Fandral, i'm serious you can’t go saying things like-”- before he could finish, the least expected person entered through the door.

 

“Tho- I mean Mr. Borson, here I have the papers for the meeting”

 

“Thank you Loki, you can retire now-”

 

“Well hello”- Fandral  got up from his seat and went to where the teenager was- “I think we haven’t met before, i’m Mr. Dashing, but you can call Fandral.”

 

“Oh, nice to meet you Fandral, i’m Loki.”

 

“Now tell me, What is doing a pretty thing like you in a pace like this?”

 

Thor saw how the boy’s cheeks turned red. He had to remembered himself not to kill his friend.

 

“Fandral, I need to speak with Loki alone, but it was nice to have you here, come back more often”

 

“Oh what a shame! But I hope we could meet again Loki, so I can invite you a coffee”

 

“Goodbye Fandral”- Thor was controlling his anger. How dare he said that to  _ his _ Loki.

 

“Ok, ok i’m leaving. Don’t forget to tell him about the party Thor! Goodbye Loki”- he took the boys hand and kissed it, then he walked to the door.

 

Thor clenched his jaw.

 

_ Must not kill, must not kill  _

 

“Go-goodbye Fandral”- he said as the other closed the door

 

“Please don't mind Fandral, he is always like that”-  _ an idiot, Loki stealer. _

 

“Hey don’t worry” - he sat on the chair in front of Thor’s desk and turned his head to the door- “I think he is very charming”

 

_ WHAT? _

 

“Oh… Really?”

 

“Yeah, he must be a magnet for girls.”

 

“Kind of…”

 

“So, he mention something about a party?”

 

“Oh yeah, there’s going to be a party in a hotel for the company’s anniversary. All the employees are invited.”

 

“That’s great. Can I bring Sigyn along?”

 

_ No. You can’t  _ \- “ Sadly, the new employees only receive an invitation for one. Maybe the next year she can come too”- he was so glad this was a true fact.

 

“Oh well, When is the party?”

 

“The next saturday at 8:00 pm.”

 

“You count on me. well my turn is over. I have to catch the metro”

 

“I can give you a ride if you wish, i’m leaving too”

 

“Yeah, that would be fantastic. But I don't want to cause you trouble or bother you”

 

“There’s no problem. I would be glad to help you”

 

~•~•~•~•~•

 

Thor was watching  some random horror movie on Netflix when he heard the doorbell of his pet house rang. He stood up and went to the door, he got close to the peephole to see who was. What he saw was scarier than the horror movie he was watching. 

 

“Thor, I know you are in there”- he didn’t respond- “Oh come on, you don’t want me to go to your office, do yo? Because you know I will if you don’t open the door.”

 

Resigned, he unlocked and opened the door.

 

“Finally”

 

“What do you want Amora?”

 

“You know, I did go to your office today, my bad. But I saw something pretty interesting.”

 

“Wherever it is, I don’t have time! And please don’t go to the company again”- he was about to close the door.

 

“You don’t have time because you are spending it all on Loki”

 

He opened the door with a shocked expression- “Wha-what?”

 

“Now, let me in, invite me a coffee, and we will continue with this conversation. Agree?”

 

Letting her inside his pet house was the last thing he wanted to do, however, he wanted to know how the hell she knew about Loki.

 

“Come in”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't miss the next chapter!


	5. Surprise, surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments ♡♡   
> A little dark Thor here and a new tag!!

“Ok. Tell me what and how do you know about him”- Thor waited until Amora finished her coffee to start questioning her.

 

“He is my brother in law. Were you aware of that?”

 

“Yes, I actually was.”

 

“Let me guess, Sigyn told you?”

 

“She told me her sister’s name was Amora, you don’t need to be a genius to know who was she talking about.”

 

She only nodded with her head

 

“Anyway, I just want to help him. That kid is on a really messed up situation”.

 

“I saw the way you were looking at him,Thor”

 

“What?!When!?”

 

“Today, when he got into your car. I told you I went to your office, I never said I didn’t saw you”

 

Thor gave her an accusing glance.

 

“Ok, you were stalking me, I got it. But what do you mean with  _ the way I was looking at him? _

 

“Cut the shit Thor, you know what I’m talking about. I can smell your pinning for miles away”

 

“I’m not pinning for Loki!”- he furiously stood up- “How can you say something as twisted like that!? He is merely a boy!”

 

“I’m not the one who is in love with an eighteen year old”

 

“I’m not in love!”- he brought his hands to his face as an attempt to calm himself- “Please leave”- he pointed at the door.

 

“What a pity”- she stood and put the cup of coffee on the table- “I came here to tell you that I was going to help you to win him over”

  
  


Thor was shocked- “Wha-what?”

 

“I said that I-”

 

“I heard what you said, but... Why? Why would you help me?”-he was completely shocked.

 

“Simple. I don’t like the idea of my little sister ruining her life”- Thor gave her a furious glance. How dare she say something like that about his precious Loki?- “Before you kill me with your eye contact, I didn’t mean to say that being with Loki is ruining her life, the fact that she chose him over her family is what it’s going to ruin her”.

 

“So what exactly do you want?”

 

“I want them to be separate. Look, Loki already has a job and it seems that he’s going to stay there for a long time”- she said that winking her eye to Thor- “Sigyn on the other hand, she didn’t even finished school”.

 

That took Thor by surprise- “What? How old is she?!”

 

“She just turn 17. Loki was a year older than her when they met. Anyway, that boy has everything in order now, but is Sigyn the one that I worry about. What if one day Loki simply tells her that he doesn't love her anymore and wants to separate? What is she going to do? Spend all her life living of the money he would give her? She didn’t even finished school! How is she going to make a life of that?!”

 

She had a good point.

 

“Ok, I respect that you care for your sister, but I still don’t know how I fit into this”.

 

“I was going to suggest that you could conquer Loki and keep him to yourself, but since you’re not interested…”

 

“Fine! I might be a little interested in him…”

 

“If by that you mean that you practically want to chain him to your bed then it’s true”.

 

How dare she!

 

The simple image of Loki completely defenseless, naked, curled up, chained and pleading didn’t arouse him. Nope. Not even a bit…

 

“Besides”- she continued- “They’re too young to know what love is”.

 

“How did they met?”

 

“A romantic cliche actually. She was a member of the drama club, he was the basketball team captain, there was a New year’s party, they sang together, exchange numbers, and fall in love. What a love story”.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Thor”- she doubet for a moment and then signed- “There’s also another reason, the most important. There’s something you need to know about Loki ”

 

He was surprised- “What is it?”

 

“He… is not like other guys”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve seen him naked”

 

“WHAT????!!!!”

 

“Hey, hey calm down. It’s not what you think. And that is not the important thing here”- Thor tried to calm himself, but he was still angry- “ It was an accident. We were in the beach, I was looking for Sigyn and accidentally entered in the room where he was changing clothes. I entered in the precise moment when he was lifting his leg to put his underwear and I saw it”

 

“You saw what?! His cock?”

 

“Apart of that! He…”

 

“Come on! Say it!”

 

“He had a pussy”

 

Thor was silent for a moment. Then he said-“I thought we were on the same page. Now I see that you just wanted to make fun of me. Please leave now”.

 

“Thor please, i’m telling you the truth!”

 

“You’re not”

 

“What if you see it for yourself?”

 

“What?!!”

 

“You won’t believe me until you have saw it” - “So what don’t you prove it yourself?”

 

“Ha! And what supposed to do? Tell him please Loki let me see your pussy?” 

 

“Nop. I have a better plan that i’m sure you will enjoy”- she gave him a smug smile.

  
  
  


~•~•~•~•~

  
  


There has always been something special about Thor’s beach house in. This house is where Thor usually meets with his clients and adversaries before a case. The reason? Two small hidden rooms attached to the living room and a small tv room, respectively.He had asked Loki to help him with the organization of the new furniture in this house. 

 

When the majority of the workers had already left and there were just three people moving the couches, Thor decided to execute the plan. He approached Loki, who was writing in a small notebook all the new items an the amount. 

 

“Hey mate”- he gave him a glass with lemonade - “You know, it’s hot here”

 

“Oh thank you boss”- he took it and drink it all. 

 

They started a conversation about the new furniture and the upcoming anniversary party  of the company. Then suddenly, Loki started to feel dizzy.

 

“Are you ok, Loki?”

 

“I… I feel kind of dizzy”

 

“Why don’t you go to the tv room and relax yourself?” 

 

“Thank you”

 

~•~•~•~

 

Loki didn’t know what was happening to him. He had been perfectly fine minutes ago. Now he was lying on one of the couches of the tv room watching some random movie. 

 

He panicked when he felt his cock get harder and his pussy wet.  _ What the actual hell? _

 

He tried to resist it, but the arousal was so big that he couldn't help it any longer. It was like his belly was on fire.  He got his pants and his underwear down and slowly reached his cock. He cried of pleasure when his hand started moving up and down. With his other hand, he started massaging his pussy. He hoped the noises from the tv were louder than his moans. He started a faster rytm, better be over with this soon. If Thor found him like this, he was surely going to be fired.

 

When he finally came, for both sides, he put his pants back and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

 

He went back to the living room and saw Thor staring at his phone while biting one of his fists. All the workers were already gone. 

 

“Hey Thor”

 

“Lo-loki he-hey. A...areyoufeelingbetter?”

 

“Yeah, much better”- gods, he was so ashamed of what he had done in the tv room. 

 

“Ok ok we’re donehere so… le-let’s go? yeah”

 

“Sure”- Thor was acting really strange, as if he had drunk a lot of coffee and was hyperactive. 

 

To his surprise, Thor tell his driver to take Loki to his department instead of driving him himself like always.

 

“I… ha-have to make sure the furniture was correctly moved”- he told him.

 

Loki told him he understand and said he would see him tomorrow. Then he got in the car and headed to his department. 

 

It was a miracle he didn't notice Thor’s erection.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So intersex Loki... surprise, surprise?


	6. You don't own me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

“Thor… Thor!”

 

“Eh?”- he took his headphones off. And with a sign, he adjusted his pants and finally responded to the non-stopping knocking at his door. 

 

He was staying with Fandral in the hotel where the anniversary party was being prepared. Although they will only staying that night to supervise the preparations, he had an immense desire to return to his pet house. The biggest reason was the privacy and be able to _take_ _care_ of some things in peace.

 

“What is it Fandral?”

 

“Dude, tomorrow it’s the party and  instead of being with me to supervise the personal,  you’ve been here for hours”

 

“I’ve been here for two hours”

 

“Still”- he noticed the phone on his hand and the headphones.

 

"You spent  all this time looking at your phone? What is it? Can I look?”

 

“NO!”- he locked his phone and put on his pocket. “I was reading some stuff…”

 

Then suddenly Fandral’s eyes went wide and his smile smug.

 

“You were watching porn weren’t you?”

 

“What the… No! Of course I wasn’t!”

 

“The bulge on your pants doesn't say the same”

 

Resigned, Thor said- “Ok, ok I was watching porn. You’re happy?”

 

“Totally. But to prove you that i’m a good friend, i’m going to let you alone again so you can  _ deal _ with your problems. Bye.”

 

“Bastard”- he murmured. Then he locked the room again and took his phone to kept watching the dirty homemade video that featured a stunning green-eyed,black-haired boy, he knew very well, and  just became his favorite.

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Sigyn was cleaning the small kitchen when she heard someone knocking at the door. She put the mop aside and opened the door.

 

When she saw who was on the other side, she quickly tried to close it again  but the person was much stronger. Finally, the unexpected guest entered and closed the door behind. 

 

“What are you doing here?!”

 

“Calm down, I just came to visit”

 

“No! That’s not true! You came here for another reason!”- the poor girl was beginning to sob.

 

Amora signed heavily. It was difficult for her to see her little sister like this. She used to be so innocent, so pure, until that freak came along. 

 

“You’re right. I came here for another reason”- The older sister knew Loki was working at that time and her baby sister was alone in the department, information she got from her new ally- alias Thor. Amora began to approach Sigyn, but she backed up until she  hit the wall. Amora came closer and slowly ran a hand through her sister’s hair.“I miss you. You know that I would never stop loving you”- Sigyn closed her eyes- “I know I made some mistakes but-” - Amora tried to touch her cheek but Sigyn slapped her hand.

 

“Some?!”-Sigyn laughed bitterly- “That day you...you”- she was crying now.

 

“Sig-”

 

“You insulted me, you slapped me… and then…”- Amora was sobbing too- “And then you raped me” 

 

Sigyn tried to run to the bedroom so she could lock herself in and wait for Loki to arrive. However, Amora caught her arm before she make it to the bedroom.

 

“I’m sorry, i’m so sorry”- She trapped her little sister in her arms. 

 

“Let me go! Let me you monster!”- the petite girl fought to break free, but Amora was stronger. She kept her sister in her arms until the younger one stopped fighting and just held her.

 

Finally, Amora freed her. 

 

Sigyn tried to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. 

 

“Please…  just go”- Amora looked to the floor- “I have to have dinner ready for when Loki comes”.

 

Grave mistake.

 

“Is this what you’re now? His maid?”

 

“Loki works to pay the apartment, food and the things we need, this is the last thing I could do. And I don’t have to give more explanations to you!”

 

“Sure! Cause this is what you’re to do the rest of your damn life!”

 

“Just go already! This is my life and you don’t own me!”

 

Amora brutally took her by the hair.

 

“You ungrateful little bitch! After all I did to you when our parents die!”

 

“You looked me in my room everyday and forbid me to have friends!”

 

“That was to protect you! But still, look how you ended”

 

Sigyn spat at her. 

 

Amora raised her left hand to clean herself. Then she used that hand to hold Sigyn’s  jaw painfully and tighten more the grip that her right hand had on the younger’s hair.

 

“Listen to my words carefully. That freak is going to leave you very soon. And when he does it, you’re going to come begging to me to take care of you… and your bastard”.

 

She let her go and went to the door.

 

“You belong to me Sigyn, don’t forget about that”

 

Then the door closed and she was gone.

 

Sigyn ran to the bedroom and fell into the bed. She curled into a little ball and let her sobs fill the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story it's turning kind of dark...


	7. You belong with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!

“So as I told you, he's been acting really weird. I thought it was just that time, but I feel like he's avoiding me and every time I'm with Fanfral he always makes an excuse to send him away and… Sigynbabe?Are you okay?”

 

“Eh? Oh yeah yeah, I was just thinking about the dinner”-  The true was that she was thinking about what Amora had said.  Would he leave her? Maybe he was already seeing a girl at the office...or a boy? And he seemed really close to Thor. She couldn't help feeling insecure- “And this company party, you have to go alone, right?  

 

“ Yeah, Thor told me it's a policy of the company for the new employers, but maybe next year you can come with me too”

 

“ I hope so. Anyway, do you have your suit ready? I mean, I know it's in four days, but you know how time flies”

 

“Nop, but Thor told me he's going to help me get one”

 

“Oh...right. That's really nice of him...”-  she helped him with his tie.

 

“Yeah,  even though he's been acting weird, he's still the best boss ever! Ok baby, I better be going. See you later!. Love you”-  he then gave a kiss to her belly- “And goodbye to you too”

 

“Bye Lokilove! have a good day”-  If only she could say the same about her.

 

After Sigyn was completely sure that Loki had  left, she checked her cell phone and saw more than ten messages from Amora’s number. All of them said the same thing: “It's just a matter of time”. She was done with it.

 

She selected the number and called her worst enemy.

 

“Oh hello love! I thought you were never going to call me again”

 

“Don't you dare call me that! Stop doing this! Loki is not going to leave me!!! Get that in your head!”

 

“Oh darling, how innocent and sweet you are. But with the pain of my heart, I have to tell you that you are terribly wrong. If I were you, I would start practicing my apologies. I'm not going to make it that easy for you, my little angel”.

 

“ You are the worst person I ever met!”

 

“And you the love of my life. No matter if you say otherwise Sigyn,  you are mine”

 

And with those last words, their conversation ended.

  
  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Amora was going back to the living room when she spotted Thor in her sofa, he was looking at her with a knowing smile.

 

“ Is there any chance you hadn't hear that?”

 

“ No…,I think not. But you can invite me a coffee and explain yourself”- how ironic.

 

“ It's a long story”

 

“ I have time”

  
  


Defeated, Amora  told him how her obsession with her sister  started when she was just eighteen, how she was always avoiding her and getting new boyfriends just to distract herself.

 

“Were you still obsessed with her when we were together?”- Thor was surprisingly calm with the  situation.

 

“Yes.  I think I wanted to focus my obsession in another person and... that was you. I wasn't that into you,  but I got really upset when you dumped me for Jane”

 

“It wasn't like that!  I met her after we break up and if we are going to talk about being upset you won making me believe I got you pregnant!”

 

“Oh come on! That's in the past. I was just twenty two  and had several emotional problems. I can't even remember who the father was.”

 

“So you did get an abortion”.

 

“No, I didn't abort. It was an unhealthy pregnancy to begin with. I had a miscarriage”

 

“I'm sorry”

 

“Doesn't matter now. It's in the past. The point now is that we're really fucked up.  I'm in love with my sister and you with her boyfriend. Anyway, did it worked?”

 

“What?”

 

“The plan I told you”

 

“ Oh.. yes yes I saw him... fully”

 

“And were you freaked out or…”

 

“I'm still interested in him, I'm not freaked out”

 

“Hmmm,  so you are a kinky one…” - Thor blushed- “What other things are you up to? You wish him to call you daddy?”

 

“Stop!”

 

“Hahahahaha ok ok calm down”

 

“Ok, so I suppose you already have a new plan”

 

“Yeah,  the company party is this Saturday, right?”

 

“Right”

 

“Loki will go alone, which means  he will leave Sigyn alone in their department  and I will be able to give her a little visit. Meanwhile,  you will ask Loki to accompany you on your business trip for the weekend.”

 

“What business trip?!”

 

“ The one that takes place in a beautiful and romantic beach, with a 5-star hotel of course.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“ Yep, and you know you can use all the typical movie moves like, “There was some mistake in the reservation, we'll have to share the room”, “Oh damn! They only have a marital bed”, “Hey, they gave us complimentary cocktails”.

 

“ You think he will accept?”

 

“He'll do anything you tell him! He's desperate to pay you back for all your ‘kindness’. ”

 

“You may be right, but I can’t make any plans until I know that he's going to accompany me.”

 

“He will. And of course, while he's with you… I will spend all the time with my little angel”

 

Thor chuckled.

 

“What?” 

 

_ “My little angel? _ ,  you really got it bad.”

 

“Shut up”- she chuckled too.

 

Thor’s expression turned serious and then he sighed.

 

“I... I just can't believe this. I mean we are joking and speaking about separating a couple, a couple that is expecting a baby.”

 

“We both know they don't have a future. If you hadn't met Loki  they would probably be living in the streets by now.”- she comforted him.

 

Sadly, that was true.

 

“And this will be good for them. You can give Loki a life full of luxuries and commodities that are still unknown to him and, of course, you can have children on your own”- Thor nodded- “Speaking of Sigyn, I will take good care of her and her baby. Don't worry, Loki will be able to visit them anytime”

 

“ You're right”- he said decided.

  
  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  


Loki was arranging the folders that contained the cases when he noticed one on top of the bookshelf.  ‘How did it ended there?’

 

He went to the bookshelf and stood on tiptoes to try to reach the folder. When he didn’t succeed, he tried to jump to see if he could reach it, but none of this proved useful.  He tried to jump one the last time and ,to his surprise, two arms were raising him. 

 

“Who is it?!”- he asked to the person behind him. 

 

“Relax, it’s me”- the man chuckled.

 

“Thor!, you  scared me!”

 

Thor hugged him tightly. Loki’s back was completely against his chest and one of Thor’s strong arms was around his small waist. 

  
  


Loki managed to reach the folder. When Thor lowered him, the green eyed  looked at him completely flushed. 

 

“I didn't want to make you uncomfortable”

 

“No!, no, you were just helping me”-  he said with a smile.

 

“Always. And.... did you like the suit?”

 

“Yes!  Of course I did it was perfect! I can't wait to wear it tomorrow”.

 

“I was worried that you wouldn't like it. You know...you are so young and... that it’s a more mature style”

 

“ Maybe that's what I like it so much, I’ve never seen a completely black design”

 

“I'm sure you were meant for that suit”- Thor  looked at his watch, another meeting in five minute- “ I better be going,  you have the case B117?” 

 

“Yes”- Loki opened a perfectly organized drawer and started looking for the folder, then he handle it to Thor- “Here you go”

 

“Thank you Loks, don't know what  I would do without you”

 

“Oh come on, it's just my job”

 

When Thor was about to leave the office, he turned around and looked at Loki, who was arranging the folders again. 

 

“Loki”

 

The teenager looked back- “Yes Thor?”

 

“Tomorrow, at the party... I have to tell you something important”

 

“Oh. Is...is it bad?”- Oh great, now Loki was thinking he was going to fire him.

“No no no. It’s nothing bad. Actually, they might be good news for you”

 

“Oh well” - The boy was visibly relieved.

 

Then, they heard Natasha’s voice.

 

“ Mr. Borson, the meeting starts in two minutes.”

 

“Oh shit. See you later Loks”- He took the folder and left hurried.

 

“Goodbye Thor” 

  
  


During the meeting, Thor told himself multiple times to stop thinking about the feeling of Loki in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things will happen in the next chapter. Don't miss it!


	8. For your entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!

The ceiling was decorated with rivers and streams, at the front of the salon was a Podium with a banner with the company's name. Odin had given a speech about the company's goals,mission,etc. The dinner was served, and now the party was on it’s top.

 

Thor  was sitting on the chair next to Loki, seeing how Fandral- who was sitting in front of them- tried to flirt with the teenager.

 

Just in that moment, “Get Lucky” started to sound.

 

“Oooh no way...I love this song! Come Lokiii!You have to dance it with me!”- without waiting for an answer, Fandral dragged Loki to the dance floor.

 

Thor, of course, was already going to where they were, but was stopped by Odin. 

 

“Thor”- he called

 

There was no option, he had to go to him. So, with a hateful look on his face, he left them alone.

 

“Father”-  he could see his father wasn't alone, he was with his mother and… oh.

 

“Thor, darling, do you remember Sif?”- his mother peacefully said. 

 

Sif stared at him. 

 

“Of… of course”- of course he remember the childhood friend  _ everybody _ wanted him to marry…- “I thought you were on Italy”.

 

“Yeah, but just for summer.  I was missing home. To be honest, I even missed  the routine”- Not exactly what he had heard. He still remembered when ,a week ago, Fandral told him about her messy break up in Rome. 

 

“She happened to be in town and I said, why not invite her? I mean, she's a longtime family friend”- Oh his dear mother… could she be more obvious?- “Oh! but why are we here losing time, you two should be dancing”.

 

“I…”

“You’re right Frigga, c’mon Thor!”

 

“Yeah…”

 

She dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing. She even started a conversation that he pretended to be interested in. However, he wasn't paying any attention. He was completely focused on Fandral and Loki. He watched as Fandral sang and  leaned towards the teen and pointed at him with a finger, changing the word “Lucky” with “Loki”.

 

The party continued in this way for much of the night.

 

At two o'clock, the majority of the guests started to withdraw,  including Sif. 

Unfortunately for Thor,  Fandral wasn't one of them.

 

Only a few people remained, most of them dancing. Thor was sitting in the same table as before, drinking a vodka. 

 

“So…? Enjoying the party?”

 

Just the sweet voice he needed to hear. Loki seated in the chair next to him.

 

“To be honest… not very much”

 

Loki looked surprised,  like if he truly expected him to be having a good time.

 

“Why?”

 

_ Because you spent the whole party dancing with Fandral, little teaser! _ \- “Well it's very difficult to be enjoying a party when my dad is looking at every move I make”.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah.  I think he was waiting to see me do something embarrassing,  get drunk or something like that.”

 

“But you didn’t”- Loki put his hand in Thor’s arm- “You show him  how capable you are just by organizing this party”.

 

Thor smiled at him-“Thank you”

  
  


And in that moment…

  
  
  


_ Do you remember the 21st night of September? _

  
  


“Oh no...no no… you kidding?”-Loki said.

 

_   
_ _ Love was changing the minds of pretenders _

  
  


“Thor ,I love that song!”

 

_   
_ _ While chasing the clouds away _

  
  


Thor took his wrist in his hand- “Then let’s dance”

 

  
_ Our hearts were ringing _ __   
_ In the key that our souls were singing _ __   
_ As we danced in the night _ _   
_ __ Remember how the stars stole the night away

  
  


During the song, everyone caught the 70s vibes. Thor moved his hips and arms imitating Travolta, while Loki rolled up his jacket and did leg moves like the young MJ. 

 

At three o'clock, Odin and Frigga approached Thor, only his friends remained. 

 

“Very well guys, I think it’s time for us to go. But feel free to stay here until dawn  if you want, you can keep dancing or do karaoke. Just don’t cause any trouble”.

 

They all decided to try the karaoke.

 

“Ok Natasha, you go first with…”

 

“Call me maybe”

 

Everybody looked at her, impressed.

 

“What?  It's a guilty pleasure ok”

  
  


~•~•~•~•~

  
  
  


_ Hey, I just met you and this is crazy _ __   
_ But here's my number, s o call me maybe _ __   
  


  
  


“Well, she’s kind of good”- Fandral said.

 

“And to prove that you can be as good as her… you’re next”

 

“Fine Thor, just because I will take this as an opportunity to express what I feel for a certain assistant” - he winked.

 

_ WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL???!!!! - _ “Wha-”

 

“Hey guys, please shut up, she’s gonna finish”- someone screamed.

  
  


_ It's hard to look right at you baby _ _   
_ _ But here's my number, so call me maybe _

  
  
  


Everybody clapped at her.

  
  
  
  


~•~•~•~•~

 

“Ok guys, I’m next”-Fandral said as he took the microphone in his hands. 

 

“And you go with…”

 

“Mr. Saxobeat”- he looked at Loki, who blushed. Thor growled and took another drink. 

  
  
  


_ Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, _

_ play with me _ _   
_ _ My dirty boy, can't you see that you  _

_ belong next to me _

  
  
  


He was looking at Loki the whole time. The teen was red from head to toe and couldn't watch Fandral in the eye for more than five seconds. 

  
  


  
_ Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, _

_ play with me _ _   
_ _ My dirty boy, can't you see,  _

_ you are the one I need _

  
  
  


Thor  _ accidentally _ broke the glass he was holding.

  
  


“That was very suggestive Fandral, but still great. Ok, who’s next?”

 

“Lokiii, you should do it!”- Fandral  really wanted to hear him sing.

 

Everybody looked at the teen.

 

“I’m not sure...  what if I’m not good?”

 

“This is a karaoke, not American idol. Now get over here”

 

~•~•~•~

  
  


“And you’re gonna go with…”

 

“Ummm… For your entertainment?”

  
  
  


_ So...hot _ __   
_ Out the box _ _   
_ __ Can we pick up the pace?

  
  


He started singing extremely nervous and very soft. 

__   
__   
_ No escaping when I start _ __   
_ Once I'm in I own your heart _ __   
_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm _ _   
_ __ So hold on until it's over

  
  


However, when the song started to move he started to relax more and more.

  
  


__   
_ Oh, do you know what you got into? _ __   
_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _ __   
_ Cause it's about to get rough for you _ _   
_ __ I'm here for your entertainment

  
  


He wasn't just singing now, he was moving his body  in a delicious way matching the music.

 

_   
_ _ Oh, I bet you thought that  _

_ I was soft and sweet _

  
  


“Fuck…”-Thor thought

 

_   
_ _ You thought an angel swept _

_ you off your feet _

  
  


“I knew you were a demon”

  
  


_ I'm here for your entertainment _

  
  


“Yes, you are... little sensual demon”

 

__   
  


_ Ooh _ _   
_ _ Do you like what you see? _

  
  


“Little teaser”

 

_   
_ _ I'm here for your entertainment _

  
  
  


“Wow wow wow, that was definitely the  hottest performance tonight ,Loki”- he just smiled shyly and went back to his seat- “Ok who’s…”

 

“Me”

  
  


~•~•~•~•~

  
  


“And Thor is gonna go with….”

 

“Animals” 

 

“Whoa. Very  good choice”

  
  
  


_ Baby I'm preying on you tonight _ __   
_ Hunt you down eat you alive _ _   
_ __ Just like animals

  
  


He had taken a decision.  __   
  


__   
_ Maybe you think that you can hide _ __   
_ I can smell your scent for miles _ __   
_ Just like animals _ __   
  


 

He was done waiting.

__   
__   
_ So what you trying to do to me... _ _   
_ __ You're like a drug that's killing me

  
  


He couldn't stand it anymore. 

 

__   
_ You can find other fish in the sea _ __   
_ You can pretend it's meant to be _ _   
_ __ But you can't stay away from me

  
  


Loki thought that he was happy with his little girlfriend, but Thor knew the truth. He knew that he wasn't.

__   
__   
_ Baby I'm preying on you tonight _ __   
_ Hunt you down eat you alive _ __   
_ Just like animals _ __   
_ Animals _ __   
_ Like animals-mals _ __   
_ Maybe you think that you can hide _ __   
_ I can smell your scent for miles _ __   
_ Just like animals _ __   
_ Animals _ __   
_ Like animals-mals _ _   
_ __ Baby I'm

  
  


He was done with this stupid pining, he was going to get his prey tonight. 

  
  


~•~•~•~•

 

Hogun, another childhood friend, was singing “Umbrella”.

 

Thor made his move.

 

“Hey Loki, remember that I wanted to tell you something important?”

 

“Oh, of course. What is it?”

 

“Would you come with me to the gardens?”

 

Loki nodded with his head and followed Thor as he left the salon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit is getting started

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering the ages, Loki is 18(as Thor said) and Thor is in his early thirties.
> 
> Hugs and kisses!


End file.
